JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a popular manga from Shōnen Jump and later Ultra Jump. The series consists of eight Parts, Part 1: Phantom Blood, Part 2: Battle Tendency, Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Part 5: Golden Wind, Part 6: Stone Ocean, Part 7: Steel Ball Run and Part 8: JoJolion. Each part follows the journey of a member of the Joestar bloodline on their various journeys that take place across the multiple countries, multiple points in time and even multiple universes. |-|Part 1: Phantom Blood= Jonathan Joestar, the heir to the Joestar Lineage, has his life turned for the worse when, Dio Brando, the son of the man who saved Jonathan's father's life is adopted into their family and Dio decides to try and ruin Jonathan's life and kill his father so Dio can get all of the inheritance. During a fight, both Jonathan and Dio learn that a Stone Mask that their father owns has mysterious powers which Dio learns more about when he uses it on a homeless man and it turns him into a vampire. Dio then uses the Stone Mask to turn himself into a vampire and murders Jonathan's father. After a fight when Dio gets burned alive in a mansion, Jonathan meets Will Anthonio Zeppeli, a Hamon Warrior who teaches Jonathan how to gain and use Hamon, life energy that the Sun emits to kill zombies and vampires so that Jonathan can kill Dio and stop him from taking over the world. |-|Part 2: Battle Tendency= Fifty years after the events of Part 1, Joseph Joestar, grandson to Jonathan and Erina, moves to New York City after Speedwagon moves him and Erina over to the United States of America after becoming an oil tycoon. Joseph finds out that Straizo has killed Speedwagon and has become a vampire after putting on a Stone Mask found in an Aztec temple with a mysterious lifeform living in the stone of the temple. After killing Straizo, Joseph learns that Speedwagon is still alive and is being held captive by the Nazis who are interrogating him to learn more about the mysterious lifeform that was found in the Aztec temple. As it turns out, the mysterious lifeform is a being known as a Pillar Man, a race of super-powered lifeforms that ruled the Earth before most of them died. |-|Part 3: Stardust Crusaders= Fifty years after Part 2, Jotaro Kujo, Joseph's grandson and son of Joseph's daughter Holy Kujo and a Japanese Jazz Musician, locks himself in prison after learning that he is possessed by a violent evil spirit and his grandfather, Joseph and his friend Muhammed Avdol visit Jotaro in prison and reveal that it isn't an evil spirit possessing him it is a manifestation of Jotaro's soul which aids and protects him called a Stand. Joseph reveals to Jotaro that he gained a Stand because DIO has emerged from the ocean after the events of Part 1, he has placed his head on Jonathan's neck and has gained a Stand which has given Stands to both Jotaro and Holy. After Jotaro defeats Noriaki Kakyoin, a student who was being controlled by DIO to kill Jotaro, Holy falls ill because she can't handle her own Stand which is killing her with the only way to save her is to kill DIO before fifty days pass. After figuring out what spices of fly is in the picture of DIO, Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol and Kakyoin head off to Egypt to kill DIO and save Holy's life. While on their journies they gain Jean Pierre Polnareff, a French man looking to avenge the death of his sister and Iggy, a dog that the group kidnap to help them on their journies. |-|Part 4: Diamon Is Unbreakable= Eleven years after the events of Part 3, Jotaro Kujo learns of the existence of his uncle Josuke Higashikata, the son of Joseph Joestar which he had in an affair a few years before the events of Stardust Crusaders, in a small rural town in Japan called Morioh. While in Morioh, Jotaro warns Josuke about a serial killer named Angelo who has gained a Stand through mysterious means. On his journey, Josuke learns of the arrows that created Stands in people it hits and gains several allies that help him fight other Stand Users, such as Okuyasu Nijimura, Koichi Hirose and Rohan Kishibe. Eventually, Josuke learns that a serial killer with a Stand named Yoshikage Kira lives in Morioh and with the help of his friends, he set off on a mission to find and stop him. |-|Part 5: Golden Wind= Two years after the events of Part 4, |-|Part 6: Stone Ocean= Ten years after the events of Part 5, |-|Part 7: Steel Ball Run= In an alternative universe in the year 1890, a horse race across the United States of America called the Steel Ball Run race is set with a grand prize of $50,000,000 for the first place winner. Everyone across the United States watches as the jockeys travel race across the country, the list of racers include, Gyro Zeppeli, a foreigner from Italy who is racing to earn enough money to pardon a child so he doesn't get executed, Pocoloco, an African American who enters the race after learning of his absurdly good luck, Diego Brando, an English Racer who wishes to become as rich as possible to get revenge on the people who let his mother die and Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic who entered the race after he felt his legs move after touching one of Gyro's Steel Balls and wishes to follow Gyro so he can get feeling back in his legs. |-|Part 8: Jojolion= In the year 2012, one hundred and twenty-two years after Part 7, Josuke Higashikata is found emerging from a mysterious land formation called the Wall Eyes by Yasuho Hirose. Josuke is adopted into the Higashikata Household by the head of the household, Norisuke Higashikata. Power of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure contains many weak characters in terms of sheer brute force with all of the high tier characters being Large Town Level (Which includes Powerful Stands, Powerful Hamon Warriors, Powerful Vampires and Pillar Men) with weaker characters ranging from Below Average Human Level to City Block Level (Fodder Vampires, Weak Hamon Users, Weaker Stands and most Stand Users). Aside from a few other characters that are City Level and even Island Level. The God Tiers of the verse are the characters that range between High Universe Level and High Multiverse Level+. In terms of speed feats, most of the characters fall into the MFTL speed since they are comparable to Silver Chariot which moved faster than a beam of light and blocked several beams of light at the same time. Characters from Part One and early Part Two are Hypersonic by comparing to Jonathan who reacted to a high-pressure water jet. * Hamon: Hamon is the power that the main character's of Parts 1 & 2 use. It is accomplished by breathing, which absorbs Hamon energy (Otherwise known as Life Energy) into their body and uses that energy to attacks which travel into the opponent's body. It can be stored in living beings, water and metals. It can be used to nullify the regeneration of vampires. Hamon can be used to heal injuries as major as a broken neck and heal other beings. * Vampires: Vampires are the main villainous race of Part 1 & 2. They have supernatural strength, speed, durability, senses and regeneration. They have full control over their bodies to various effects, they can lower the bodily temperature to freeze their opponent's body, fire off liquid like a high-pressure water cannon from their eyes and can stick their flesh into others to control people. Vampires are easily destroyed by sunlight or powerful light-based attacks. * Stands: From Part 3 onward every major character possess the ability to summon a being known as a Stand. Stands are the physical manifestation of the user's soul that the user fights with. Unless they are bound to a physical object (Such as a vehicle or the user themselves) these are always invisible to all Non-Stand users. Stands have a vast array of abilities such as several forms of Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping. ** Stands come in various forms, Close-Range Stands which are powerful but cannot move far from its user, Long-Range Stands which are weaker but can travel further from its user, Automatic Stands which can move as far as it wants from its user and any damage that the Stand takes the user doesn't take, however, the Stands are predictable in nature, Bound Stands which are bound to physical objects which means that anyone can see and interact with them but the user can use them as an actual weapon to protect themselves and are typically bigger than other Stands, Colony Stands which are a group of small Stands that look identical which are much weaker, however, the user takes less damage when one his harmed because of the fact there are multiple Stands, these can range from six to one hundred and Sentient Stands which are Stands that the user can control but also can think for themselves and can come up with plans that the user might not have thought of while protecting. Blogs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Terminology JoJo Town Level Justification JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Why JoJo is above Building Level JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Stand Stats Character Profiles Part 1: Phantom Blood Jonathan (Manga).jpg|link=Jonathan Joestar (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 REO Speedwagon.png|link=Robert E. O. Speedwagon (Canon)/Unbacked0 WillZeppeli.png|link=Will Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dire.png|link=Dire (Canon)/Unbacked0 Straizo Part 1.png|link=Straizo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tonpetty.png|link=Tonpetty (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wang Chan.png|link=Wang Chan (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jack the Ripper (JJBA).png|link=Jack the Ripper (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Bruford.png|link=Bruford (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tarkus.png|link=Tarkus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Doobie.png|link=Doobie (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dio Brando (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 2: Battle Tendency Joseph.jpg|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ceaser Zeppeli.png|link=Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lisa Lisa.jpg|link=Lisa Lisa (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cyborg Stroheim.png|link=Rudol Von Stroheim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Messina.png|link=Messina (Canon)/Unbacked0 Straizo Part 2.png|link=Straizo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Loggins.png|link=Loggins (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wired Beck.png|link=Wired Beck (Canon)/Unbacked0 Santana.png|link=Santana (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wamuu.jpg|link=Wamuu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Esidisi.png|link=Esidisi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kars.png|link=Kars (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro (Part 3).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Old Joseph.png|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Avdol.png|link=Muhammad Avdol (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kakyoin.png|link=Noriaki Kakyoin (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polnareff.jpg|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Iggy.png|link=Iggy (Canon)/Unbacked0 Grey Fly.png|link=Grey Fly (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cpt Dragon.png|link=Impostor Captain Tennille (Canon)/Unbacked0 ForeverManga.png|link=Forever (Canon)/Unbacked0 Devo infobox.png|link=Devo the Cursed (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rubber Soul.png|link=Rubber Soul (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hol Horse.jpg|link=Hol Horse (Canon)/Unbacked0 J. Geil.png|link=J. Geil (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nena.png|link=Nena (Canon)/Unbacked0 ZZ.png|link=ZZ (Canon)/Unbacked0 Enya.png|link=Enya Geil (Canon)/Unbacked0 Steely Dan.png|link=Steely Dan (Canon)/Unbacked0 Arabia Fats.png|link=Arabia Fats (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mannish Boy.png|link=Mannish Boy (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cameo.png|link=Cameo (Canon)/Unbacked0 MidlerFull.png|link=Midler (Canon)/Unbacked0 N'Doul.jpg|link=N'Doul (Canon)/Unbacked0 Oingo.png|link=Oingo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Boingo.png|link=Boingo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Anubis.png|link=Anubis (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Mariah.png|link=Mariah (Canon)/Unbacked0 Alessi.jpg|link=Alessi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Daniel J. D'Arby.png|link=Daniel J. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pet Shop.png|link=Pet Shop (Canon)/Unbacked0 Telence.png|link=Telence T. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kenny G..png|link=Kenny G. (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vanilla Ice.jpg|link=Vanilla Ice (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nukesaku.png|link=Nukesaku (Canon)/Unbacked0 DIO (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Josuke (Part 4).png|link=Josuke Higashikata (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Jotaro (Part 4).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Koichi.png|link=Koichi Hirose (Canon)/Unbacked0 Okuyasu.png|link=Okuyasu Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rohan.png|link=Rohan Kishibe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Angelo.jpg|link=Anjuro Katagiri (Canon)/Unbacked0 Keicho Nijimura.png|link=Keicho Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nijimura.png|link=Nijimura's Father (Canon)/Unbacked0 Akira.png|link=Akira Otoishi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tamami Kobayashi.png|link=Tamami Kobayashi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hazamada.png|link=Toshikazu Hazamada (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yukako.png|link=Yukako Yamagishi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tonio.png|link=Tonio Trussardi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Joseph Part 4.png|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Achtung Baby.png|link=Shizuka Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bug-Eaten.png|link=Bug-Eaten (Canon)/Unbacked0 GhostGirlAlley.png|link=Ghost Girl's Alley (Canon)/Unbacked0 Reimi prof.png|link=Reimi Sugimoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Arnold (JoJo).png|link=Arnold (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Shigechi.png|link=Shigekiyo Yangu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Aya Tsuji.png|link=Aya Tsuji (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshihiro Kira.png|link=Yoshihiro Kira (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ken Oyanagi.png|link=Ken Oyanagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mikitaka.png|link=Mikitaka Hazekura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yuya.png|link=Yuya Fungami (Canon)/Unbacked0 Stray Cat.png|link=Stray Cat (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kanedaichi.png|link=Toyohiro Kanedaichi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Terunosuke.png|link=Terunosuke Miyamoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Masazo Kinoto.png|link=Masazo Kinoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshikage Kira.png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Part 5: Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna.png|link=Giorno Giovanna (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bruno.png|link=Bruno Bucciarati (Canon)/Unbacked0 Leone Abbacchio.png|link=Leone Abbacchio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Guido Mista.png|link=Guido Mista (Canon)/Unbacked0 Narancia.png|link=Narancia Ghirga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pannacotta Fugo.png|link=Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Trish Una.png|link=Trish Una (Canon)/Unbacked0 Coco Jumbo.png|link=Coco Jumbo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polnareff P5.png|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Leaky-Eye Luca.png|link=Leaky-eye Luca (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polpo.png|link=Polpo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mario Zucchero.png|link=Mario Zucchero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sale.png|link=Sale (Canon)/Unbacked0 Formaggio.png|link=Formaggio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Illuso.jpg|link=Illuso (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pesci.png|link=Pesci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prosciutto.png|link=Prosciutto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Melone.png|link=Melone (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ghiaccio.png|link=Ghiaccio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Risotto Nero.png|link=Risotto Nero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Squalo.png|link=Squalo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tiziano.png|link=Tiziano (Canon)/Unbacked0 Carne.png|link=Carne (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cioccolata.png|link=Cioccolata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Secco.png|link=Secco (Canon)/Unbacked0 Scolippi.png|link=Scolippi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diavolo.png|link=Diavolo (Canon)/Unbacked0 270px-Vinegar_Doppio_Infobox_Manga.png|link=Vinegar Doppio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 6: Stone Ocean Jolyne.png|link=Jolyne Cujoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jotaro (Part 6).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Ermes.png|link=Ermes Costello (Canon)/Unbacked0 Emporio.png|link=Emporio Alniño (Canon)/Unbacked0 F.F..png|link=Foo Fighters (Canon)/Unbacked0 Weather Report-0.png|link=Weather Report (Canon)/Unbacked0 Anasui.jpg|link=Narciso Anasui (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gwess.png|link=Gwess (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jongalli A.png|link=Johngalli A (Canon)/Unbacked0 Thunder Mcqueen.png|link=Thunder McQueen (Canon)/Unbacked0 Miraschon.png|link=Miraschon (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lang Rangler.png|link=Lang Rangler (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sportsmax.jpg|link=Sports Maxx (Canon)/Unbacked0 Guccio.png|link=Guccio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Westwood.png|link=Viviano Westwood (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kenzou.png|link=Kenzou (Canon)/Unbacked0 D&G.png|link=D & G (Canon)/Unbacked0 The Green Baby.png|link=The Green Baby (Canon)/Unbacked0 MiucciaMiuller.png|link=Miuccia Miuller (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ungalo.png|link=Ungalo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Put Back.png|link=Put Back (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rikiel.png|link=Rikiel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Donatello Versus.png|link=Donatello Versus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Enrico Pucci.png|link=Enrico Pucci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 7: Steel Ball Run Johnny-0.jpg|link=Johnny Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gyro.png|link=Gyro Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diego Brando.png|link=Diego Brando (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hot Pants.png|link=Hot Pants (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lucy Steel.png|link=Lucy Steel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jesus.png|link=Jesus (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Sandman.png|link=Sandman (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pocoloco.png|link=Pocoloco (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mrs Robinson.png|link=Mrs. Robinson (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mountain Tim.png|link=Mountain Tim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Andre.png|link=Andre Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Benjamin.png|link=Benjamin Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 L. A..png|link=L. A. Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Oyecomova.png|link=Oyecomova (Canon)/Unbacked0 PPHK.png|link=Pork Pie Hat Kid (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dr Ferdinand.png|link=Dr. Ferdinand (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ringo.png|link=Ringo Roadagain (Canon)/Unbacked0 Blackmore.png|link=Blackmore (Canon)/Unbacked0 SugarMountaincolor.png|link=Sugar Mountain's Spring (Canon)/Unbacked0 Eleven Men.png|link=Eleven Men (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mike O.png|link=Mike O. (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wekapipo.png|link=Wekapipo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Magenta Magenta.png|link=Magenta Magenta (Canon)/Unbacked0 Axl RO.png|link=Axl RO (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disco.png|link=D-I-S-C-O (Canon)/Unbacked0 AU Diego.png|link=Diego Brando From Another Universe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Funny Valentine.png|link=Funny Valentine (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 8: JoJolion Josuke (Part 8).png|link=Josuke Higashikata (Canon, JoJolion)/Unbacked0 Kira (Part 8).png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, JoJolion)/Unbacked0 Josefumi.png|link=Josefumi Kujo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yasuho Hirose.png|link=Yasuho Hirose (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rai Mamezuku-0.jpg|link=Rai Mamezuku (Canon)/Unbacked0 Joshu Higashikata.png|link=Joshu Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Norisuke Higashikata IV.png|link=Norisuke Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Daiya.png|link=Daiya Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tsurugi Higashikata.png|link=Tsurugi Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jobin Higashikata.png|link=Jobin Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hato_Higashikata.png|link=Hato Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mitsuba.png|link=Mitsuba Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ojiro.png|link=Ojiro Sasame (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kyo.png|link=Kyo Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 ShakedownRoad.png|link=Shakedown Road (Canon)/Unbacked0 Iwasuke.png|link=Iwasuke (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yotsuyu Yagiyama.png|link=Yotsuyu Yagiyama (Canon)/Unbacked0 Aisho.png|link=Aisho Dainenjiyama (Canon)/Unbacked0 Karera infobox.jpg|link=Karera Sakunami (Canon)/Unbacked0 Younger A Phex Brother.png|link=Younger A. Phex Brother (Canon)/Unbacked0 Older A Phex Brother.png|link=Older A. Phex Brother (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tamakidamo.png|link=Tamaki Damo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Milagro Man.png|link=Milagro Man (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dolomite.png|link=Dolomite (Canon)/Unbacked0 Doremifasolati_Do-0.png|link=Doremifasolati Do (Canon)/Unbacked0 Urban.jpg|link=Urban Guerrilla (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|link=Hair Clip Rock Animal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Poortom.png|link=Poor Tom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wu Tomoki.png|link=Tomoki Wu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Satoru.png|link=Satoru Akefu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Spin-offs StandUser.png|link=Stand User (Canon, Famicom Jump II)/Unbacked0 Absalom.png|link=Absalom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Michal.png|link=Michal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ani.png|link=The Scribe Ani (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dead Man Questions Kira.png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Cleansers.png|link=Cleansers (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Vagrant Ghost.png|link=Vagrant's Ghost (Canon)/Unbacked0 Coniglio-0.png|link=Coniglio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rigatoni.png|link=Rigatoni (Canon)/Unbacked0 Takuma.png|link=Takuma Hasumi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mutsukabezakas.png|link=Mutsukabezaka (Canon)/Unbacked0 Under the Moon.jpg|link=Under The Moon (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gucci Bag.png|link=Gucci Bag (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fugo.png|link=Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cannolo Murolo.png|link=Cannolo Murolo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sheila E.png|link=Sheila E (Canon)/Unbacked0 Massimo Volpe.png|link=Massimo Volpe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vittorio Cataldi.png|link=Vittorio Cataldi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vladimit Kocaqi.png|link=Vladimir Kocaqi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Angelica Attanasio-0.png|link=Angelica Attanasio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Remote Romance.png|link=Remote Romance (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gucci Unicorn.png|link=Unicorn (Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI, Canon)/Unbacked0 Gods of the mountain.png|link=Gods of the Mountain (Canon)/Unbacked0 Moon Rabbit.png|link=Moon Rabbit (Canon)/Unbacked0 CoireElectricusLawrencinia.png|link=Coire Electricus Lawrencinia (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jotaro_Kujo_EoH.png|link= Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Heaven Ascension DIO-0.png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Youma.png|link=Yoma Hashimoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dija Maker.png|link=Dija Maker (Canon)/Unbacked0 JoJosapiens.png|link=JoJosapiens (Canon)/Unbacked0 Scatola.png|link=Scatola (Canon)/Unbacked0 Weapons and Items Stonemask.png|link=Stone Mask (Canon)/Unbacked0 RedStoneAja.png|link=Red Stone of Aja (Canon)/Unbacked0 Stand Arrow.png|link=Stand Arrows (Canon)/Unbacked0 Steel Balls.png|link=Steel Balls (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rokakaka.png|link=Rokakaka (Canon)/Unbacked0 WallEyes.jpg|link=Wall Eyes (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fanon Jouta.png|link=Jouta Kujo (Fanon)/Unbacked0 A-RA-KI-God.png|link=Hirohiko Araki (Fanon, 7th Stand User)/Unbacked0 Dio (TFS).png|link=Dio Brando (Fanon, TFS Abridged)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0